


RC9GN Drabbles

by xdreamer45x



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: (Nomifinja being an evil clone a friend had come up with), F/M, Finja/Nomi, but like in an au cuz at the time I didn't know what to ship for this fandom lol, female Human!Nomicon, one-sided NomiFinja/Nomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x
Summary: A collection of drabbles I had originally written over on tumblr :P
Kudos: 2





	1. Ninjuries (Ninja Injuries)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I'm finally moving my fics I had written on tumblr over to AO3! This collection has drabbles I've written for RC9GN, each chapter is a separate drabble with their original accompanying notes/context. Links to their respective posts from my blog will be shared here in the notes for each chapter as well. These are fairly old, so here's hoping the backdate feature on here works XD
> 
> Original tumblr post: 
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/83040942697/first-ever-rc9gn-fic-so-apologies-if-its
> 
> ~~~

First ever rc9gn fic, so apologies if it’s absolutely terrible and everyone seems OOC. This was just for fun and I wanted to take a crack at writing for this fandom, especially since I don’t write nearly as often as I draw.

 **Characters:** Randy, Howard, human!Nomicon, First Ninja, and a little bit of Bash Johnson

 **Pairings:** none; finjacon if you squint

 **Warnings:** brief mentions of blood/violence and potential death

 **Notes:** I know I have First Ninja in this, but it isn’t the “real” First Ninja, just his Nomicon consciousness brought into a tangible body

~~~

“Is he gonna be okay?”

The question was asked by Howard Weinerman, freshman at Norrisville High and best friend of the ninja.

Said ninja, also known as fellow freshman Randy Cunningham, was currently unconscious, sprawled out on Howard’s bed, de-masked and covered in a vast array of bandages while his mystical ninja book-turned-human hovered worriedly over his battered body.

“Hey, I asked you a question.” Howard huffed, annoyed by the lack of response.

The Nomicon, who had assumed the form of an adult woman, brushed off the boy’s comment while remaining seated on the bed next to her protege, bright green eyes focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest. The sight of her student simply breathing seemed to put the Nomicon at ease in light of the situation.

“Come on, you stupid book! Is he gonna be okay or not?!” Howard barked, the humanized tome’s silence clearly grating on his nerves.

 _“Be quiet.”_ Nomi snapped, not even bothering to turn her head to look at Howard. After all, _he_ was the reason why her pupil was so badly injured in the first place.

~~~

It seemed like any other stanking down at Norrisville High earlier that day, a handful of students agonizing over failing a difficult English test before transforming into raging beasts at the hands of the Sorcerer; nothing the ninja hadn’t dealt with before.

However, things quickly got out of hand when Bash Johnson fell victim to the Sorcerer’s stank, having been one of the students who failed the aforementioned exam. Normally, Bash wouldn’t have cared since to him, it was just some stupid paper with words on it, but when that “stupid paper” dropped his grade in the class down to an F and caused him to get kicked off the football team for academic probation, he completely lost his marbles.

If Bash had been violent before, becoming a monster hellbent on destruction amplified that tenfold. The battle that ensued between the gargantuan 11th grader and the ninja was so intense, the entire campus was evacuated and moved as far away as possible to a safe location.

Randy struggled with trying to de-stank Bash, being flung around like a rag doll and sustaining some rather nasty injuries despite the ninja suit’s protective properties. He suffered through a brutal beating for several minutes before finding an opening that would allow him to end things…until he discovered Howard standing just a few feet away.

Howard had stayed behind while the rest of the students had been evacuated, figuring that he’d be alright since this wasn’t the first time he’d been up close and personal with a ninja fight. The plump teen was off to the side, recording the fight with his phone in hopes of getting it put on his sister’s web show and gain some social recognition from the student body.

Howard had hollered some encouragement to prompt the ninja to finish the battle, gaining the attention of both Randy _and_ Bash. Randy shouted at Howard to get out of the way and find somewhere safe, but before the ginger-haired teen could react, Bash’s hulking form came barreling towards him.

Acting on his ninja instincts, Randy leapt right into the line of fire and took the blow for his best friend, getting himself impaled in the process. After shoving Howard to safety, Randy fell to the ground, dark red liquid slowly pooling around his limp body as he bled out from his wound.

Howard would have screamed had the sound not gotten caught in his throat. His best friend was dying if not already dead, and now the stanked school bully was targeting him once more. He was so done for…

…Or he would have been had the Nomicon not burst onto the scene in a flurry of red and black, First Ninja hot on her heels as she forced the gargantuan beast away from the two teens. It took Nomi a grand total of about sixty seconds to de-stank Bash while First Ninja went off to tend to Randy’s wounds. Howard just sat there, watching in stunned silence as Bash reverted back to normal, until Nomi screamed at him to retrieve medical supplies from the nurse’s office and help First Ninja with Randy while she ran off to deal with the remaining stanked students.

Everything after that seemed to be a blur for Howard since he was in such a panic. He remembered coming back with a first-aid kit, seeing both Nomi and First Ninja hovering over Randy and doing the best they could to heal him, but he couldn’t recall if they had told him what his friend’s condition was at that time.

After Randy had been decently patched up, Nomi took the injured boy into her arms and carried him out of the school, First Ninja and Howard trailing along behind her as they made their way to the Weinerman residence. Nomi figured Howard’s house was the safer place for Randy to recover, since bringing him back to his own home could spell disaster for all of them.

~~~

So here they were, Randy passed out in Howard’s bed, First Ninja off in another part of the house, presumably looking for something to help Randy when he woke up, and Nomi and Howard sitting tensely in the room while keeping an eye on the injured young ninja.

Nomi kept to herself, sitting in silence while dutifully watching over her student, her emotions currently a jumbled-up wreck. She was pissed at Howard for his stupidity and jeopardizing the life of her pupil, relieved that Randy was still alive but worried over the state of his well-being, and fearful that a situation like this could very well happen again in the near future.

The silence in the room was putting Howard on edge, and Nomi’s insistence on him shutting up was just adding fuel to the fire. _“Why can’t you just tell me if Cunningham’s gonna be okay or not?!”_ he burst out as he shot up from his chair, fuming at Nomi’s supposed aloofness and inability to provide him with a straight answer.

 _“Stop. Talking.”_ Nomi hissed, whipping her head around to shoot a glare at the teen before turning her attention back to the unconscious boy by her side. Randy was expected to make a full recovery since the severity of his wounds had been minimized to more tolerable levels, but he still needed to rest, so all Nomi could do right now was sit and wait until he came around to confirm that he was alright. She wasn’t going to say anything until she was positive Randy was okay.

“No, I won’t!” Howard retorted, “Not until you tell me if my best friend is going to live or not!”

Nomi let out a low growl, gritting her teeth together in frustration. She hated how rude and stubborn Howard could be. The red-head kept her mouth shut, choosing not to answer.

“I knew it! He’s dying, isn’t he?!” Howard snapped accusingly, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes while an uncomfortable tightness settled in his chest. “I hate you, you stupid honkin’ book! You always ruin everything! I wish Cunningham never became the ninja! All your wonk ninja responsibilities and junk have totally shoobed him over, and now I’m gonna lose my best friend because of you!”

“You only have yourself to blame!” Nomi snarled back, green eyes glaring daggers at the portly teen. “Friendship is a burden the ninja cannot carry! Randy almost died back there because of you! He wouldn’t be lying here comatose if you hadn’t gotten in the way!” Her voice started to crack towards the end, eyes watering with unshed tears threatening to spill over as she vented her frustration at Howard.

 _“This is all your fault…”_ Nomi gritted out brokenly, turning away from Howard so that she was facing Randy again. She curled in on herself, shoulders hunched and head lowered as her arms wrapped themselves around her middle, hot tears beginning to streak down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

Howard wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it for himself; The Nomicon was crying. _The Nomicon_ , an 800-year-old book filled with ancient ninja wisdom, was actually _crying._

The atmosphere of the room became much too tense and awkward for Howard’s liking, so after standing there for a few moments, unsure of how to react, Howard exited his room and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Nomi alone with Randy. He hoped that maybe some water or possibly even a little snack would help calm himself a bit.

Howard spent a decent chunk of time sitting at the kitchen table, immersed in deep thought while sipping a glass of water. When his glass was finally empty, the ginger-haired teen deemed himself calm enough to return to his room and check up on his friend along with that emotional train wreck of a ninja book.

Upon his return, Howard was slightly surprised to see that Nomi wasn’t alone anymore. First Ninja, or Satoru, or whatever the cheese his real name was, was sitting next to Nomi on the bed. He had an arm draped over her shoulders, faint mutterings leaving him that were without a doubt meant to comfort her. Nomi’s sobs had gotten louder since Howard left, but were overall still rather quiet; it seemed she was more comfortable crying in front of First Ninja. Wasn’t very surprising, given that the two of them had spent centuries together stuck in the same place. While leaning against First Ninja, Nomi had a hand on Randy’s head, running her fingers gently through the sleeping boy’s dark purple tresses, much like how a mother would to her child.

Howard lingered in the doorway, watching the scene laid out in front of him before ultimately deciding to leave the three ninjas alone for now, opting to hide out in the living room and watch TV to keep his mind occupied. If Randy woke up, they knew where to find him.


	2. NomiFinja/Nomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from a drabble prompt list I had reblogged, NomiFinja is the requester's character, an evil clone of First Ninja who's a huge creep/pervert ^^;
> 
> Original tumblr post: 
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/100122138249/nomifinjaxnomi-as-8-nomi-have-a-cat-ear-and-nomi
> 
> ~~~

**nomiFinjaXnomi as #8 nomi have a cat ear and nomi surprise n hissing nomiFinja say 'here, kitty kitty~♥'**

**\- Anonymous**

this didn’t turn out very shippy like you were probably hoping it would, lol XP

~~~

_**8.) finding a “surprise” from the dog/cat/pet:** _

Devious lips curved upwards into a smirk as a hand worked on unlocking the front door to the small apartment. Red eyes glimmered with a hint of mischief.

NomiFinja, as _cleverly_ dubbed by none other than Randy himself, pushed open the door slowly, mainly for dramatic effect. He could hardly contain his giddiness for the little “present” he had brought home for his “pet”.

It was unclear of how this evil doppelganger of the First Ninja came into being, the Nomicon herself baffled by his sudden existence. While his origins may have remained unknown, one thing was blatantly obvious; the guy was _annoying_ as _fuck._

He had a nasty habit of harassing the other ninja; Randy, Nomi, even the actual First Ninja himself weren’t safe from the duplicate’s invasive behaviors. Unwarranted touches, kisses, and _highly_ inappropriate comments were the norm for him, leading his victims to throw many a punch and inflict the worst stabs wounds they could muster in approximately two seconds flat before fleeing.

NomiFinja was persistent, always coming back for more despite the strong opposition to his advances _and no one could figure out how to get rid of him._

The troublesome clone had recently taken a particular fancy to Nomi, going out of his way to specifically pester and flirt with her, getting even bolder with every move he made.

Which was why she was currently locked up in his shitty apartment.

He had somehow managed to trick her into stepping foot inside the small residence, setting some sort of entrapping spell that _literally prevented her from leaving_ (so jumping out the window to freedom was out of the question) while he went out to bring back a special “surprise” for them to have some more “fun” with, but not before _humiliatingly_ placing a pair of cat ears on her head and snapping a pet collar around her neck for one of his _many_ _sick fantasies_ , calling her his “little pet” and planting a _disgusting_ kiss on her lips before leaving. Nomi wanted to vomit right then and there.

The redhead was utterly _furious_ over her predicament; how could she have been so _stupid?_ She paced angrily around the apartment, kicking over the coffee table before a brilliant idea came to mind.

She was going to give NomiFinja a little “surprise” of her own.

* * *

Nomi quickly settled down on the couch when she heard the front door opening, positioning herself so it looked like she had been sitting there the entire time.

“Here, kitty, kitty, kitty~” cooed the sickeningly sweet voice of the evil doppelganger as he entered. It barely even took him a second to register the “surprise” Nomi had so _lovingly_ left for him, the bag he was holding falling to the ground with a thud.

His entire apartment was _destroyed._

Nomi sat there calmly, looking so smug and goddamn _proud_ of herself while sitting on the couch that had been _completely_ _torn to shreds._ The walls and carpet suffered a similar fate, utterly _ruined_ beyond repair. The TV was smashed against the floor and every piece of furniture from the side table to the bookshelf had been completely wrecked. A single glance in the archway told that the kitchen hadn’t escaped this little slice of hell on earth and- _oh shit the kitchen was on fire._

The humanized tome rose elegantly to her feet, practically sauntering over to NomiFinja as he stared slack-jawed at the annihilation of his apartment. 

“Treat me like a pet, and I’ll act like a pet.” she declared smugly. Nomi pulled the cat ears off the top of her head and placed them on NomiFinja’s own, then ripped the collar off from around her neck and let it drop to the destroyed floor with a smirk.

NomiFinja had no words, simply staring after the devil of a woman as she made her way towards the front door.

“Oh, and I left you a little ‘present’ on your bed~” she cooed sadistically, green eyes filled with arrogance. “Here’s a hint, it’s a dead bird I snagged off the windowsill.”

Nomi didn’t even wait for the other’s reaction, slamming the door behind her as she took her leave.


	3. Finja/Randy (friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the prompt list mentioned in last chapter ^^ This is kinda cringe, but it IS old, after all XD
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/100133598109/randyxfinja-in-3
> 
> ~~~

**randyXfinja in 3! >///**

**\- Anonymous**

I couldn’t bring myself to write this as a shippy thing, so have some ninja dorks XP

if this is like totally ooc I’m sorry

this is super dumb btw

~~~

_**3.) finding a cockroach:** _

Morning broke in the Cunningham household, evidence of a long night of gaming and gorging on junk food littering the purple-haired boy’s room.

Randy awoke with a groan, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and languidly stretching his tired, skinny limbs with a huge, unnecessarily loud yawn. He took a moment to crack his back before lazily sliding off his bed to descend the ladder from the top bunk down to the floor.

One look around told Randy everything he needed to know about the state of his friends; Nomi was dead asleep on the couch, a blanket sloppily draped over her prone form while Howard was passed out on the floor, a bag of uneaten McSquiddles clutched in his hand. First Ninja was curled up in one of the beanbag chairs Howard had brought over, a tired groan leaving him as he began stretching out from his little ball.

“Sleep okay?” Randy called out hoarsely, promptly followed by a cough to clear his throat. His voice was completely thrashed from a long night of laughing and screaming at the TV, but the fun he had was well-worth the consequences.

“Yeah…” First Ninja replied just as hoarsely, running a hand through his mop of brown hair to straighten it out. “Last night was intense.”

Randy let out a breathy laugh in agreement, “I think you and Nomi were more into it than me and Howard were. Pretty sure Nomi was gonna break the controller from how worked up she was getting.”

First Ninja just laughed, “I am never playing Mario Kart with her ever again.”

The teen chuckled as he scooped up an empty soda bottle, making incoherent noises to try and wake himself up more as he tapped the bottle against his thigh. First Ninja slowly pulled himself out of the beanbag chair, sighing as he rose to his feet.

“We should probably start cleaning all this up…” the brunet commented with a yawn, noting just how much trash was piled up on the floor. Damn, he didn’t think they ate and drank _that_ much…Randy groaned in protest, but ultimately conceded as he lazily began picking up more bottles.

First Ninja made his way over to the discarded pizza box resting in the middle of the room, lifting the lid to check for any leftovers.

_“FUCKING-_ CRIMINY CHRISTMAS!” came the startled shout from First Ninja as he stumbled backwards, falling flat on his ass before scooting away from the pizza box as if it had burned him. The soda bottles in Randy’s hands went flying as the boy jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting the other to scream so loud out of nowhere.

"What? What, what, what?” the teen asked hurriedly, scrambling over towards the pizza box to see what had the older man so freaked out.

“Oh my God…” First Ninja breathed out, “There’s a _giant fucking cockroach in the pizza box.”_

"Wait, what?” Randy flipped open the lid to confirm the other’s statement, squealing loudly and jumping away as he was met with the same sight. It was a miracle Nomi and Howard were sleeping through all of this…

“That is _the_ _BIGGEST HONKIN’ COCKROACH_ I’ve ever seen in my life!” Randy exclaimed, performing a sort of jittery little dance to showcase his discomfort.

"How should we get rid of it?” the brunet asked. They couldn’t just leave the pizza box there forever.

“Uuuuhhhhh…” Randy trailed off as he scrambled around his room, hastily attempting to work out a plan that wouldn’t involve the roach escaping. The _last_ thing he wanted was some giant, icky bug lurking around his room.

After about thirty seconds of pacing, Randy dashed over to his bedroom window, quickly undoing the latch before pushing it open. He then returned to the pizza box, hesitating when he leaned over to pick it up. He kept drawing back his hands each time they touched the greasy cardboard, scared that the colossal bug would scurry out and crawl all over him with its gross- _eugh he didn’t even wanna think about it!_

Taking a deep breath, the purple-haired teen steeled himself for the inevitable task at hand. Ever-so-slowly, he gently lifted the box off the floor, carefully transporting it over towards the window. Things were going well…that is, until Randy could feel movement from inside the box.

A high-pitched screech left the boy, causing First Ninja to scream as well. In his panic, Randy bolted towards the open window and hurled the roach-inhabited box of day-old pizza out into the air, watching as it landed on the front lawn with a satisfying flop.

Randy stuck his head out the window, trying to see if he could spot the roach escaping its cardboard prison, but to no avail. He drew himself back inside, closing the window back up before shuddering with another jittery little “bugs are gross” dance.

“Welp, the bug’s gone.” he proclaimed, relief evident in his tone. First Ninja gave him a thumbs-up before turning his attention over towards the still-snoozing Nomi and Howard.

“Damn, those two sure are heavy sleepers…”


	4. Finja/Nomi (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another request from the prompt list mentioned in last chapter ^^ This was back from my early days in the rc9gn fandom where I had started out shipping Nomi and First Ninja cuz I didn't know what else to ship at the time; it wasn't until much later that I realized Finja and Nomi having a father/daughter relationship is WAY funnier XDD This is an au just for this drabble anyway, so please bear with me ^^;
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/101748633009/how-about-finja-nomi-11
> 
> ~~~

**How about Finja/Nomi 11?**

**\- Anonymous**

Imma do an au-thinger with this where Finja and Nomi are a married couple and Randy and NomiRandy (named Nicky in this) are their kiddos cuz writing family stuff is fun :P

~~~

_**11.) a leak in the roof:** _

“One piping hot cup of jasmine tea for the handsome man~” Nomi set the steaming mug down on the kitchen table in front of her husband.

“Thank you, sweetheart~” Satoru replied, leaning forward to meet his wife for a kiss. The pair smiled at each other lovingly as they pulled away, Nomi moving to take a seat across from Satoru with a mug of tea for herself.

“So, having a nice day off from work?” Nomi asked, blowing gently at her tea a few times before taking a small sip.

An amused smile accompanied by a light chuckle appeared on Satoru’s features. “I am. Are you?”

Nomi laughed softly. One of the perks of running a martial arts studio with her husband meant that they got to spend their days off together. She reached across the table to take hold of Satoru’s hand, smiling when he grabbed hers and gave it a squeeze. The moment they were sharing was cut short when a steady dripping of water from the ceiling fell on their joined hands.

“What the hell…?” Nomi withdrew her hand and squinted up at the ceiling, Satoru doing the same. Sure their house was old, but not _that_ old!

Upstairs, right above the kitchen, two distressed teenage boys scurried frantically around the bathroom, water quickly pooling at their feet from the overflowing toilet.

“No! Don’t shove the towels in there! You just gon’ make it worse!” one of them cried.

“Well how else are we supposed to make it stop?!” shrieked the other.

“Yo, I don’ know! I ain’t neva’ had to stop the toilet from ova’flowin’! Mama always took care’a that fo’ us!” the younger twin screeched back, vermillion hues filled with panic.

“Oh man, Mom’s gonna _kill_ us when she sees this!” the blue-eyed twin known as Randy exclaimed, shoving the towels back into the toilet in desperate hopes of plugging it up. His brother screamed at him before yanking the soggy towels back out and throwing them on the soaked floor.

Downstairs, Nomi and Satoru could make out the muffled voices of their two boys arguing from above them. “Looks like we found the culprits to the leaky roof…Why am I not surprised?” Nomi let out a sigh before reluctantly rising out of her seat, bracing herself for whatever disaster her sons had waiting for her as she ascended the stairs.

As soon as she approached the boys’ bathroom, Nomi rapped her knuckles on the door, effectively startling the teens inside if their screams were anything to go by. “What’s going on in there?!”

"Yo, we ain’t doin’ _nothin’!”_ Nicky cried from the other side, trying his hardest not to dissolve into tears from sheer panic. Randy was right, they were so dead…

"Too bad, I’m coming in anyways!” Nomi forced the door open, jumping in surprise when a huge flood of toilet water surged out into the hallway, the soggy towel barrier keeping it at bay now completely ineffective. Nomi stood there in shocked silence as she surveyed the damage, Randy and Nicky practically trembling in anticipation for their mother’s impending rage.

“NICHOLAS ALEXANDER AND RANDALL DAVIS NORISAWA! WHAT IN GOD’S NAME HAVE YOU TWO DONE UP HERE?!” the red-haired woman bellowed, green eyes smoldering with ire as she glared disapprovingly at her frightened children.

“It was an accident! I didn’t know flushing paper towels down the toilet would clog it! Honest!” Randy exclaimed, ultramarine hues begging his mother for forgiveness.

“We was just try’na fix it befo’ you found it and got mad!” Nicky cried, his voice cracking as tears began streaming down his face from his distress.

Seeing the terrified states and genuine sincerity of her boys, Nomi relented, opting to sigh in exasperation rather than continue her verbal lashing. She made her way over towards the overflowing toilet, reaching down towards the pipe connected to the floor to twist the knob, effectively putting an end to the flooding epidemic.

“A word to the wise, try turning OFF the water before it can even get out of the bowl.” she said as she straightened back up, appearing much calmer than she had just a moment ago. Taking advantage of their mother’s placid state, the twins rushed forward and threw their arms around her.

“Thanks, Mom.” Randy uttered on behalf of him and his brother. Nomi hugged them back, unable to help the small smile creeping onto her features.

“Don’t thank me yet, you still have to clean up this mess.” she said, earning whines of protest from both boys. Satoru came up the stairs just a few moments later, nearly doubling over in laughter the second he laid eyes on the state of the bathroom, having to grip the door frame for support.

“Shit, you boys sure did a number in here, didn’t you?” he laughed. Nicky and Randy looked away in embarrassment.

“Honey, could you go get the mop and plunger for our cleanup crew?” Nomi asked, a small hint of amusement in her tone.

“Will do.” Satoru answered, heading back downstairs to retrieve the requested items.

“Alright, hop to it, boys.” Nomi pried herself from her sons’ holds, “Wring out those towels over the tub and bring them down to the laundry room, then get to work cleaning this all up once your dad brings back the stuff.” The twins groaned, but did as they were told, scooping waterlogged towels off the floor and squeezing out the excess liquid into the bathtub. Nomi exited the room, leaving the two boys to their work.


End file.
